Pretty Little Roomates Part 1 : The storm Revised
by mrpants74
Summary: A slightly revised version of my first story broken down into chapters for easier reading. Aria and Hanna share an apartment while away at college. A snowstorm brings them together. M for smut and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1 The Broken Girl

_This is a revised version of my first story here. Not much will be changed other than being parceled out in chapters. More or less the plan is to create one cohesive universe where all these stories take place. These stories do not follow the events of the series, though the basis will remain. The Pretty Little Roomates series takes place after A is revealed and deal almost exclusively with Aria and Hanna living together at College._

1.

The only thing Aria could say about her new life in Philly, was that at least she was alone for the most part. While she took a part time job at the campus book store and focused like a laser beam on her studies, Hanna had become a party animal, nearly flunking out in their first semester.

The "No Boys, no alcohol" rule they agreed upon before even leaving Rosewood, was quickly forgotten by her flighty blonde bad boy magnet of a room mate. A near steady stream of booze and strange men, made their way in and out of Hanna's bedroom throughout those first early months.

Aria was infuriated, but said nothing. This was her friends way of coping and if it destroyed her, she was not going to stand in the way.

She loved Hanna, but beyond cleaning up after her each night when she got home from work, or making sure she made it to class at least some of the time, Aria just did not have the energy to fight anymore.

It was not as though she did not have male attention of her own. Aria could probably have had her pick of the boys on campus. Hell even some of the ones Hanna brought home had hit on her, when her room mate was out of the room. Boys, however were not an option for Aria. Ezra was gone, and with him her heart. Aria was done with love.

The need for physical affection that came about so often, especially when Hanna was taking care of her own in the next bedroom was simply one more thing to force down. Headphones and textbooks helped drown out the noises from her room mates bedroom. The need to be touched, to be taken...that was harder to control.

As much as loneliness and depression were difficult, it beat the alternative. Letting herself go, allowing herself to feel again. That was scarier than anything **A** could have done.


	2. Chapter 2 Unwelcome interruption

The snow had started to come down heavy and the next days classed had already been canceled. It had been a long day for Aria, three classes to start the day and a four hour shift at the bookstore. Maybe it was the weather, or the contagious excitement of the first real snow of the season.

Witnessing the bundled up co-eds laughing and enjoying themselves in the snow, on her walk home from work. For the first time in a long while, Aria felt maybe just a little alive. She found herself smiling a bit, as she made her way down the snowy sidewalk. Hanna would be home by now and Aria for a change looked forward to seeing her only friend. Maybe They could watch a movie in their pj's and make some pop corn like when they were kids. _How can I miss someone I see every day?_ She asked herself.

There was no sense in denying it. Tonight Aria did not want to be alone.

Her new found enthusiasm turned out to be short lived.

Hanna's red bra laying on the living room floor was all the evidence Aria needed, that her room mate was not the only one looking for some company tonight. An opened bottle of wine and two empty glasses sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Typical" She whispered under her breath, as she hung up her coat and and took off her boots. It looked like another night of headphones and a good book was on the agenda again, she thought as she plopped herself down on the couch.

Of course there **was** a bottle of wine and there was nothing saying she could not have a girls night by herself. It was not as if Hanna would care what she was doing, Aria thought to herself as she examined the bottle, taking a little sniff of it's contents. She had not had a drink in as long as she could remember. Having a best friend with a bit of a drinking problem tended to be all the incentive one needed to avoid that scene. Maybe, she thought, maybe it was time to stop living by those rules.

If the brief moments of happiness and hope she'd allowed herself to feel today had shown Aria anything, it was that being sad all the time sucked. She could be sad again tomorrow, tonight she was going to have enjoy being alive. Even just a little.

In no time at all, the fire was crackling, the popcorn popped and Aria was curled up under her comforter with a glass of Hanna's cheap but still yummy wine. She had changed into a small but cozy flannel night shirt, even going so far as to put her hair in pig tales. It was a perfect night chilling on the couch with a movie and other than the wine Aria felt like a kid again.

To her surprise and relief, she'd heard barely a peep from Hanna's room. Modesty and decorum were not exactly her room mates best assets.

What usually filled the bra laying next to Aria on the other hand...

"You do have awesome boobs!" Aria said aloud, picking up the discarded lingerie. It was pretty and lacy, and much more bra than Aria herself would ever need. Not that she did not like her own 34b's. They were firm and fit her small frame perfectly, she thought, as she felt them through her shirt. Still she would not mind rocking Hanna's D's every now and then.

"Ah...oh shit sorry." said a male voice causing Aria to jump.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, staring at what must have been Hanna's latest conquest, standing in the hallway just outside the living room.

He was tall and pretty, another Caleb clone in what seemed to be Hanna's never ending search to replace her former boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry...I was just leaving" He fumbled, his eyes still lingering on Aria. It was then that she realized she was still feeling herself up, with her roommate's bra in her hand. She went quickly from being startled and angry, to mortified as she dropped the bra and dove under her blanket.

"Just GO!" She yelled.

"Sorry...again he called behind him as he grabbed his coat off the rack and bolted out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Popcorn Follies

As soon as the door slammed shut, Hanna made her way out of the bedroom. Her blonde hair in a ponytail, she was wearing her glasses and a silk pink robe that did not leave much to the imagination. It must have been the wine,(Aria now on her second glass) or just the feelings of being so lonely lately, whatever it was, Aria found herself admiring her pretty roommate's long slender legs.

"Sorry about that." Hanna announced, as she strolled into the room.

"I'm not used to you being out here when I have friends over"

"I was...watching a movie." Aria whispered, still a little shaken up by what just happened.

"I can see that". Hanna said, turning to look at the tv."

"I'd ask if we were being too loud, but considering Charlie there was not much umm...company."

"I thought you were sleeping". Aria lied, unsure of what to say,

"Sleeping would have been more satisfying" Hanna declared sitting down next to her on the love seat.

"Is it okay if I join you? I love this movie."

"I know. I wanted to watch it with you." Aria told her with a hint of jealousy.

"Seriously?" Hanna asked bewildered.

" I would have ditched Charlie for a girls night in a heart beat. You never want to hang out anymore."

"It was a last minute thing." Aria said with a pout, refusing to meet Hanna's eyes.

"They canceled classes tomorrow so I don't know...I wanted to do something different. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry Aria" Hanna apologized, taking her friends hand.

"I'm here now" She said kissing Aria on the cheek. Hanna always got touchy feely when she was drinking. Tonight Aria did not mind. It felt good to be touched, even if it was just her best friend doing it. In fact maybe it was better this way.

" Do you want me to re-start the movie" She asked.

"Nah I've seen it a hundred times. I just like hanging with you." Hanna declared.

" I'm so glad you made a fire, it's so toasty in here." She said, throwing her long legs on Aria's lap as she lay back on the love seat.

"Just make yourself comfortable Hanna" Aria laughed, grabbing Hanna's perfectly manicured pink toes.

It felt good to laugh.

Hanna reached for the popcorn bowl and set it on her lap.

"That's right, rub your mistresses feet"

"I seem to remember them being ticklish" Aria recalled, giving Hanna's soles a little brush with her fingertips.

"ARIA NOOO!" Hanna laughed, as her leg jolted out, knocking the bowl of popcorn to the floor. As she bent down to pick up the mess, her little silk robe to rode up over her hips.

Aria's breath caught in her throat, her best friend was not wearing anything under the robe. Hanna's sexy little ass, not to mention her unmentionables were staring Aria in the face.

"Hannah!" She squeeled.

" Relax Aria, I'm gonna clean it up!"

"Where are your panties?" Aria gasped

Aria was not gay, as far as she knew anyway. There was nothing wrong with admiring the beauty of the same sex, and there was no denying Hanna had a beautiful body. It was the urge to touch that body, to squeeze her friends smooth and shapely ass, that caused Aria to blush. That and the tinging she was feeling in her own panties.

"They are probably in still in my jeans on my bedroom floor." Hanna answered. "Charlie was in a hurry to get them off. Getting things off quickly seems to be His specialty, with the exception of his partner."

" Ah, TMI!" Aria laughed.

" Oh please Aria, we are grown ups now, besides you used to like sharing sex stories!" Hanna reminder her as she sat back down.

"Shit I still get off thinking about some of the stuff you used to tell me about.

You and Ezra in his office, you and Ezra in his car..."

Aria blushed and refilled her wine glass. Hanna did have a point and she **was** enjoying herself. It was the growing warmth in her panties, and her complete inability to do anything about it that was beginning to drive her crazy.

Hate him though she may, for the first time since he'd ended their relationship for good, Aria wished Ezra were here right now.

" So Charlie was no Caleb huh?" She asked, knowing she would get the story whether she wanted it or not.

" Unfortunately it seems Caleb was of a kind!" Hanna answered, taking a long swig of her drink before refilling her glass.

"I just wasn't **HIS** kind anymore." Hanna never discussed her ex and first true love anymore. His leaving Rosewood again without notice was a big reason Hanna had wanted to come here. That she would keep trying to recapture him in every bad boy that smiled at her was what bothered Aria. Hanna was fucking gorgeous and sweet. She deserved to be loved, not abandoned and certainly not fucked and forgotten.

Damn it she wished Hanna did not look so damn pretty right now. Aria really needed to stop drinking she decided.

"It's fine Aria". Hanna said, confusing the lust in her friends eyes, for concern. I may not have Toby, but I'll always have Barney"

"Barney?" Aria asked, sure she had never heard the name before.

" I could introduce you." Hanna laughed.

"What? Aria asked. Now she was drunk and confused.

"I'll go get him". Hanna announced jumping up from the couch again.

Now Aria understood. She should not be surprised that Hanna named her sex toys. It was a very Hanna thing to do.

"Really Han that's okay!" Aria called after her.

Hanna ignored her, strutting toward her bedroom.

"Well at least put on some panties when you are in there!" Aria laughed.

Hanna stopped and lifted the her robe to expose her ass again, giving a little wiggle for Aria's benefit.

"Nope!" She laughed and turned the corner.

Aria looked at the almost empty bottle in front of her. They were gonna need more wine.


	4. Chapter 4 Hanna begins

Hanna needed a minute.

She sat down on her bed to collect her thoughts. Her heart was racing and she knew without having to check that she was far more exited than Charlie had ever dreamed of making her. This was Aria though. Her best friend, who up till an hour ago she was convinced had hated her.

Hanna had been with other girls. Hell Aria was probably the only one that hadn't out of their little high school group. For Hanna it had been just the one special night with Emily, unless you counted silly sleepover make out sessions with Mona.

While only once, it had brought Emily and herself so much closer together and sealed a bond that time or distance could break. If she was able to repeat that magic with Aria, to catch lightning in a bottle once more, maybe just maybe things would be better.

She had always _wanted_ to do it again, the situation had just never really presented itself. For so long it had always been about Caleb. She could never imagine sharing him with anyone else and when he was gone...

 _What would you do Emily?_ She thought to herself, wishing her old friend was not off the grid so they could talk this over.

There was no time for that though and Hanna needed to decide.

"Please don't let me mess this up". She whispered to herself in the mirror, opening her robe to show just enough boob to excite her room mate.

Taking out her ponytail to allow her long blonde hair to fall around her shoulders, she contemplated putting on a clean pair of panties. Maybe something sexy, just to make Aria more comfortable.

"Fuck it, if I'm gonna do this, I'm going to go all in". She decided and walked out of her room. Big purple vibrator in hand.

Aria was still on the couch, but the comforter was now tossed on the floor. She sat with her sexy little legs up on the couch, arms around her shapely calves, Her pretty little pigtail head and wine flushed face resting on her knees. The way she sat, Hanna could see just a peak of her white panties from between her legs.

"I was getting hot." She explained

 _No shit_ , _that makes two of us_. Hannah thought to herself.

"Is there any more wine?" Aria asked, indicating the empty bottle tipped over on the table.

 _She wants this as much as I do. She she needs this way more than I do and I really need it._ Hanna thought to herself.

"I always keep a spare bottle under the sink for nights like these." She answered, heading to the kitchen to retrieve her stash and cork screw.

By now the tv had been shut off, but the fire was still roaring. Hannah glanced out the kitchen window at the quickly falling snow, as she opened the wine. She did not know what brought this on and was having trouble believing it was really happening. This was Aria, _ARIA!_ Were it Emily or even Spencer, she would not be surprised. Even their full fledged lesbian best friend had never taken a crack at Aria. Yet here she was, half naked in the kitchen, getting ready to sweep her beautiful broken friend off her feet and make her feel whole again...If she would let her.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweetend with wine

Aria drank straight from the bottle, with a giggle, as Hanna sat down beside her, Barney in hand.

"You really did not have to bring it out you know." She laughed.

"But I wanted to introduce you!" Hanna teased, dropping it onto Aria's lap, as she took the bottle.

"Hanna EWWWW!" Aria squealed.

"Get that thing off of me!"

"It's not a spider!" Hanna laughed, picking the purple vibrator up off Aria's lap.

" No, but, I mean...it's YOURS"

 _Maybe Barney was a mistake._ Hanna thought to herself, setting it on the table next to the wine bottle.

 _Let's try something else._

"Oh Aria!" She sighed, laying her head in Aria's lap so she could look up into her big green eyes.

Hanna's legs now hung over the far arm of the couch, so that the bottom of her robe hung fell around her hips, revealing her naked lower half.

Aria could not help but notice, and Hanna felt her squirm a bit.

"It's just a vibrator, you mean to tell me you are not using one every night?" She asked.

"NO! For your information, I've never even owned one!"

"But you have used one right? I mean your not just flicking the bean to get yourself off." Hanna asked.

" I don't do that." Aria whispered, looking away.

"What? Seriously?" Hanna asked dumbfounded.

 _That explains a LOT._

"Honey it has been nearly a year since Ezra left, and I KNOW you have not had any boys OR girls over here. I mean how are you...?

"I just don't. If I had a boyfriend, or whatever...but I don't and I don't want one so I just..."

"Suffer?" Hanna asked with a laugh.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess you could say that I have been suffering a litt...okay a lot lately." Aria admitted. It was the wine talking, but damn it felt good to get that out. Hanna's soft hair on her thighs also felt good. Really good.

"So..."

"What, like I said I don't have anyone to have sex with, and I am not nearly ready for any kind of commitment."

"Why don't you masturbate?"

"I just don't do that. It's never been something I have even thought about." Aria admitted. What she was thinking about, was Hanna's exposed nethers, that she had to fight herself not to look at.

"It's not a big deal. I mean so what I like sex, and I miss having it, but it's not like having an orgasm is going to make that go away."

"Ummm Aria it kind of would. Besides it's not a replacement for sex, it's just something that feels really good!"

"Hanna it's okay, I don't need to have sex to feel good. You know what feels really good? This. Just sitting here talking to you. I've missed this way more than sex"

"Aww Aria. I've missed this too." Hanna sat up a bit and kissed her friend on the cheek.

Aria blushed.

And smiled.

Hanna knew it was time. She adjusted herself so that she was sitting in Aria's lap now. Gently she lifted her friends chin and placed a soft delicate kiss on her lips.

Aria's eyes closed as her breathing slowed.

 _Slowly girl._ Hannah thought to herself. _This is the moment of truth._

"How about that? Did that feel good too?" She asked.

Aria's eyes opened. She simply nodded.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

"For loving me. For being here." Hanna answered, moving to straddle her.

When Aria did not move, she kissed her again. Softly and gently like before. A barely audible moan escaped Aria's lips when they parted. She pulled Hanna toward her in a tight embrace. It felt so good to be kissed, to be held.

They remained that way for what seemed forever. Hanna's head on her shoulder, Aria's small hands lost in the silkiness of her friends hair. She could feel the moisture of Hanna's sex pressing against her belly, dampening the flannel. The heat was intense and Aria was reeling.

"Can I show you?" Hanna breathed into her ear.

"Show me what?" Aria giggled , breaking the spell.

"How to make yourself feel good" Hanna answered, pulling away slightly to look into Aria's eyes.

"Hanna...I like this. This feels _SOO_ good but...I'm..."

"I'm not going to touch you Aria, not unless you want me too. There are other ways I can show you."

Aria was lost, this was strange and crazy. SO crazy. It also felt so good. Too good to stop now.

"Kiss me please." She whispered.

" I can do that too." Hanna answered as Aria parted her lips.

This time Hanna kissed her for real, savoring her perfect wine sweetened lips.

The two girls tongues flirting with the others. Aria had plenty of kisses in her lifetime, some of them memorable. This one was different though. This one was love, and lust and confusion. Her hands moved down Hanna's sides, loving the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hips. This was a woman she was kissing. Aria had never felt more alive.

"Yes." She smiled when at last they broke apart.

"Show me"

"Are you sur..." Aria stopped the question with quick kiss of her own.

"Yes, but first I need more wine!"


	6. Chapter 6 A quick learner

Hanna slid back down the couch and spread her legs as Aria poured herself more wine. Presenting herself to her friend.

"You are so beautiful." Aria whispered, sitting back to sip her wine.

"I feel beautiful when you look at me like that." Hanna answered.

What she was truly feeling was nervous. In her short life, Hanna had done quite a few sexually adventurous things. Masturbating in front of her BFF however was never part of the plan.

" Like this" She instructed, dipping two fingers into her slippery wet hole, to lube them up. She then slowly traced them up and down her lips. She did not need to tease herself like this. Her body was more than ready, and had been for what seemed like hours now. This was for Aria's benefit and based on the intent look in her eyes it was working.

While she played with her pussy, her other hand opened her robe to expose her large breasts.

"Mmmmm that's better." She moaned, rubbing and pinching her nipple.

Aria's mouth began to water, at the sight of Hanna's big beautiful boobs. They were as perfect as she knew they would be. Her pretty pink nipples were just begging to be sucked on. Aria knew she should be paying attention, but the urge to touch her naked friend was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Aria..." Hanna cooed, as she began rubbing her clit, her eyes locked on her friends

Aria's own hand was moving now, emulating Hanna's strokes, through her drenched panties. Finishing her wine she put down the glass to free up both hands. Each girl now lay on opposite ends of the crowded love seat, legs spread and entangled. Still too shy to be naked, but needing relief more than she could stand, Aria began pulling at the crotch of her underwear, causing them to ride up inside her a bit as she pinched her own nipples through her shirt. The friction felt good, but she needed more.

Hanna was close now, but watching Aria trying in vain to get herself off was frustrating her as well.

She had an idea.

"Hold on." She announced, standing up to remove her robe. She placed the

silky garment on the couch, and lay down on her back between Aria's legs

"mmm perfect she proclaimed, smiling up at Aria as she went back to work on her clit. Slowly rolling it between her wet fingers using her free hand to finger her tight hole.

It was all too much for Aria to take. This was what was missing, the closeness, her friends touch. She bent down and kissed her wildly, wrapping her legs around Hanna's hips grinding herself onto the blondes back.

"Aria...fuck" Hanna moaned as she broke the kiss.

"Please!" As Aria began to stroke her breasts. They felt as good as they looked Aria thought, as she took in their fullness. They were soft and smooth as her own. Awkwardly she bent her head to take a pink nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"Mmmm...ughh...ughhh" Hanna moaned as she fingered herself harder now. Delirious and needing so badly to come, she boldly grabbed Aria's hand, moving it from her breast to her now saturated pussy. Her friend, now her lover, did not miss a beat. Too caught up in the moment to care anymore, Aria rubbed and stroked the blonde's clit, as she had been shown.

"YES" Hanna shouted, lifting her ass off the couch. Legs shaking she began to thrash and moan as Aria continued to sucking on her meaty tits.

"Don't stop...please Aria" She begged.

Aria held Hanna tightly, kissing her face and neck, Her fingers stroking and pinching at her until at last Hanna cried out and came, thrusting her hips wildly.

"Aria I...oh my god I..."

"Shhh". Aria said putting her very wet finger to Hanna's lips.

"I know".

Hanna licked her finger playfully and smiled.

"Your turn _"_


	7. Chapter 7 Nothing dirty

Aria was nervous, but ready. She had never in her life experienced anything remotely, like she had just witnessed. After that display she wondered if she had ever truly had and orgasm at all. If Hanna could do that to her...

Hanna began to kiss her again, now throwing all caution to the wind she lay on top of Aria and went about exploring her little body. Aria lay back with her eyes closed, unsure of what would happen next, but wanting it all. Kissing Aria passionately and with purpose , Hanna's hands roamed under her shirt squeezing her small boobs. When she tried to lift it off Aria's hands went to her sides in a panic.

"Can we leave it on? For now?" She asked sweetly.

As if to Answer, Hanna simply pushed it up enough to get at what she wanted and attacked Aria's small firm tits. Sucking and licking her nipples, the way she herself liked to be touched. She had never cum so hard as she had with Aria and she knew her little lover had everything to do with that. Now she was going to make sure she gave Aria the pleasure she needed.

Aria moaned and wrapped her legs around Hanna's knee, grinding her crotch into her, as if to remind Hanna that her breasts were not the only part of her that desperately needed attention.

"Aria" she whispered. Wanting again to look into those huge green eyes, as she slid her hand into Aria's Panties. Her hand was immediately soaked, as she cupped Aria's pussy. Touching her, feeling her heat. The wiry fur from Aria's neatly trimmed bush a compliment to her own smoothly shaven mound.

Aria's mouth opened to cry out as Hanna's fingers expertly parted the folds of skin between her legs. Hanna kissed her as she did, pushing in a finger, slowly and gently. Aria was tight and she cried out into Hanna's mouth, as her friend wiggled her finger around, feeling Aria from the inside out, as she panted and writhed on the couch..

For Aria it had been so long since anyone had been inside her. It was different but good. Finally the itch between her legs was being scratched and she could almost cry in relief. Hanna's hand buried in her panties looked almost as sexy as it felt. She had forgotten how good it felt to just lay back and be taken. Hanna's urgent kisses stinging her full lips. Oh god the kissing was so much better than anything she she ever imagined.

Hanna had now moved her way down Aria's body, her head now resting on her stomach.

Aria was thankful Hanna had not insisted on her being naked. The shirt was like a security blanket. While she loved everything that was happening, she still needed something to cling to. The old Aria had put on this shirt tonight and while a new Aria was being reborn with every touch and kiss, the shirt helped her to stay grounded in reality at least for a little while.

Her tight and underused pussy was now greedily sucking two of Hanna's slender fingers. Aria was literally being fucked now and she loved it. She needed it. When Hanna began to pull them out, she let out a whine and tried to pull them back in.

Hanna it seemed had other plans,and had now moved to kneel on the floor in front of her.

" Aria Baby, you don't have to, but it would make us both a lot more comfortable If you let me get you out of these wet things". Hanna joked.

In response Aria lifted her ass off the couch and allowed Hanna to slide her panties down her toned legs.

Hanna took a moment to savor the sexy little package now spread out before her. The trim brown patch of hair above Aria's open and swollen pussy lips. Her tight squeezable ass resting hesitantly on edge of the couch.

Hanna drank it all in. Savoring the musty smell of Aria's sex. More intoxicating than any wine.

"Hanna wait!" Aria whispered, pushing herself back onto the couch and closing her legs.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked, both concerned and frustrated. She was Soooo close now...

"Nothing's wrong it's just...I think I know what you are about to do and...I've never...I mean no one has ever..."

"Eaten your pussy out?" Hanna asked in shock.

"Well I was going to say _put their mouth there,_ but...yeah." Aria admitted laughing at Hanna's vulgar description.

"Aria, you are far from a virgin, how...?" Hanna asked.

" I mean I don't get it".

"Hanna I've been with two people...three now. One of those I have never told anyone about and obviously the other was Ezra. Ezra never tried or offered, and it always seemed kind of dirty?" Aria explained.

"Oh sweetie you do not know what you are missing". Hanna replied, kissing Aria on the knee, as she gently stroked her thigh.

" First of all." She began, parting her friends legs.

"There is nothing..." She licked her way up

Aria's thigh as she spoke.

"Dirty" She now gently placed her hand at the small of Aria's back to pull her closer.

"Or gross..." Aria could feel Hanna's breath on her pussy now and had to fight the urge to pull away.

"On this body..." Hanna rest her head inside Aria's quivering thighs.

"and there is nothing I will not touch and kiss and lick. I will make you cum so hard you will forget your name."

Her hands were now massaging Aria's ass cheeks.

"If you let me..." She finished, looking up at her lover with puppy dog eyes.

Hanna placed her fingertip at the opening of Aria's pussy and slowly began sliding it inside.

"Hanna!" Aria Groaned, scooting herself forward, forcing the finger deeper inside her burning hole.

"Does this feel good?" Hanna asked, adding another finger.

"Ugh...so good" Aria whispered, her hips rising off the couch.

"And this?" Hanna used her thumb to lightly stroke Aria's clit. Touching the sensitive bud for the first time.

"YES! Oh Hanna please!" The stimulation was too much for Aria and she began grinding herself onto Hanna's hand.

"Then this will feel even better." Hanna whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 What she had been missing

_Pretty much pure smut from here on, with some story and romance in between._

Hanna Started slowly. Little kisses and gentle licks upon Aria's aroused pussy lips, while gently fucking her with two fingers.

Aria's hands gripped the couch cushions tight as she lay back and gave into the moment. Surrendering her body to her best friends mouth.

Hanna slid her tongue up and down Aria's pussy, tasting her, savoring every second, fearing at any moment she would be stopped and the moment lost.

Finally she placed her full lips at Aria's soft little clit and began to lick.

Tickling the girls sensitive little bud with the tip of her tongue, causing her to squeal in surprise.

Having her clit licked for the first time, sent a shock through Aria's body.

Her feelings of self consciousness at something so intimate, and being so open, left her almost immediately. The new sensations coursing through her, proving Hanna right. This did feel pretty fucking awesome.

Aria's hips began to rise off the couch, with each stroke of Hanna's tongue.

Gentle pokes and teases, turned into passionate licks. Hanna using all of her tongue to drive Aria crazy. As Her clit began to swell, Hanna enveloped the area around it with her lips, kissing and sucking upon the little bud, making Aria cry out and latch hands onto Hanna's head, pulling her deeper.

Aria was in a state of total arousal and lust now. Nothing mattered but what was happening between her legs. Hanna continued to fuck her slowly with her fingers, while alternating sucks and licks at her clit. So many sensations, everything felt so fucking good.

"Hanna...Hanna...Oh fuckyes" She panted, running her hands through Hanna's long silky blond hair.

Aria's thighs began to shake as her hips rose and fell in time to Hanna's fingers, now thrusting harder and faster.

Hanna knew she was close.

Moving her tongue side to side, up and down, making little crosses on Aria's clit, her mouth was flooded with Aria juices.

Aria began to quake inside, little spasms in her tight stomach muscles, causing her to arch her back and pull Hanna's head deeper into her pussy.

"Yesyesyesyes!" She cried, as her orgasm took over.

Her whole body shook and she lost all control, causing Hanna to grab onto her hips and force her back onto the couch, never losing a beat, as she continued the ceaseless licks and sucks.

"Fuck me!" She screamed as she came for what was truly the first time in her life. Nothing had ever made her feel this good. The floodgates had opened and everything in her was pouring out. All the frustration and pent up emotion released itself onto Hanna's mouth, as she rode her friends face through one orgasm after another.

When Hanna at last pulled her head away, Aria slid off the couch and onto her lovers lap. Hanna's face shined, covered in her wetness and cum.

"So?" She asked with a smile.

Aria kissed her. Deeply and lovingly, tasting herself on Hanna's lips and tongue. It was so dirty and sexy. She could not get enough.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

" What's wrong?" Hanna asked, alarmed. Tears after sex were not something she was used to.

"They are happy tears." Aria smiled.

"I feel like the weight of everything that has happened in the last year has finally lifted."

"Wow, I knew you needed to cum, but that's pretty impressive". Hanna joked

"You have no idea." Aria laughed.

"How long HAS it been? "

"Hmmm...Aria thought, pretending to count on her fingers.

"if I add 11 and carry the one...Yeah, my whole life."

"Seriously Aria!" Hanna scolded.

"Hanna, if what I just had was an orgasm, than no, that has never happened before, not even close."

A tear of her own slid down Hanna's cheek as she took that in.

"Happy tears?" Aria asked.

"I'm just so happy to be the first person to do that." Hanna confesed, kissing her again.

"and I promise it won't be the last"


	9. Chapter 9 The New Aria

_Sorry for the delay in getting this last chapter out. While this is the final part of this story, please check out the second part Snow Day to see what comes next. Part 3 is also already written and needs a little reworking but if you are enjoying the series, be on the lookout for The Visit in the next coming days._

Aria was exhausted, but did not want to sleep yet. Being in Hanna's arms felt too good.

"Hold me.?" She asked, sliding off her lap and back onto the couch.

"Always." Hanna answered, standing up. Admiring her naked body, Aria remembered that she was still wearing her flannel.

"I think I'm ready to take this off now." She announced, as she started to lift the shirt off her body. The old Aria was gone now. She liked this new one a lot better.

"May I?" Hanna asked, placing her hands over Aria's.

"Oh certainly!" Aria laughed, as Hanna removed the shirt and pulled her close.

The two lovers spooned on the couch, watching the snow fall out the window.

"Are you awake?" Hanna asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Her hand slowly tracing circles on Aria's Tummy.

"Mmmm" Aria moaned. Enjoying the touch.

Hanna kissed her collarbone and neck in response.

Aria could feel Hanna's nipples hardening on her back, another sexy sensation she'd never experienced.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as Hanna's hand moved lower, running her fingers through Aria's soft little bush.

"Playing...exploring". She answered, as Aria nestled closer to her.

"Can I ask a question?" Aria asked.

"Mmmhmmm" Hanna answered, as she continued to plant little kisses down Aria's neck and shoulder.

"Have you been with a lot of other girls? I mean I don't care or anything, it's just that you REALLY know what you are doing."

"That's because I REALLY know what I like having done to me." She replied, her hand now cupping Aria's pussy.

"Mmm" Aria groaned. "really though have you?"

"Once." Hanna answered

"Emily?"

"Yes, but that has to be our little secret okay? I promised her I would not tell anyone. It was sometime after she came out. Before I started seeing Caleb.

"Were you her first too?"

"I think so, but I will tell you this. We played around, kind of like this..."

Hanna began as her fingers found Aria's clit.

"Hanna I don't know if I can..."Aria proclaimed, unsure if her body could take anymore.

"Shhh...You wanted to hear the story so be quiet" Hanna interrupted.

"We kissed and played with each others pussies. Then she went down on me."

Aria's breathing became shallow and her hips were moving against Hanna's hand, as she continued stroking her sensitive little button.

"But that was it, and it never happened again. Tonight was the first time I ever...put my mouth there, as you so eloquently put it".

"Mmmmmm I like that." Aria moaned.

"This?" Hanna asked, dipping a finger into Aria's tight hole, for more lubrication.

"Or that you were MY first?" As she slid her sticky wet fingers around Aria's clit.

"Yes...to both" Aria cried out, pumping her hips.

"eh, eh" She moaned. She was going to cum again. She did not think it was possible, so soon after her first release.

Hanna continued to use her fingers, slower now, wanting to let Aria's pleasure build.

"Feels so fucking good" Aria whispered, again lost in her own enjoyment.

Hanna removed her hand, and rolled Aria over to face her. Wanting to watch her face as the waves of pleasure overcame her.

"Hanna please..." Aria begged, placing her leg over Hanna's hip, opening herself to her.

Hanna smiled and took one of Aria's nipples into her mouth, as she went back to work on her lovers pussy.

"Yes...Oh yes" Aria Squealed as two fingers penetrated her.

"I love it when you fuck me."

Hanna did just that, using her hand to alternate fingering Aria's pussy and rub her clit.

Aria panted and groaned into Hanna's chest, as her friend worked her over, bringing her close to cumming, then stopping to finger her slowly, before working her clit again. Aria's own hand was squeezing Hanna's sexy ass as she thrust her hips into the blondes hand.

"Hanna please!" She begged again.

Hanna lifted Aria's head out of her chest to look into her pleading eyes, as she used her thumb to press and stroke her clit in time to her thrusting fingers.

"I'm cumming...oh...shit...fuck...cumming." She panted desperately, never breaking contact with Hanna's eyes.

When she was finished, Hanna brought her sticky wet fingers to Aria's lips.

Smiling, Aria took them eagerly into her mouth to lick them clean. Hanna then surprised her, by kissing her at the same time, so both girls could share. Their tongues licking her fingers, then each other.

"Oh my god, I think I could get used to this". Aria declared as she lay back exhausted.

"I'm glad to hear that" Hanna replied.

"Because there is no school tomorrow and I intend to have you to myself the whole day!"

Aria drifted off to sleep in Hanna's arms, with a smile. A snow day sounded really good to her.


End file.
